


To protect you

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tsukihana Kagura, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: The sounds were scary and overwhelming, but he wouldn’t pull away. He wouldn’t run.He had to protect them.
Relationships: Fujimura Mamoru & Growth
Kudos: 8





	To protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ As absolutely always, i did not proof read properly.
> 
> I was in a need so. I'm currently hearing reraise and crying i want to protect mamoru
> 
> Feel free to scream at me at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaiCrystal4?s=08) ~

“What are we going to do, Mamo-chan?”

He regained his focus and stopped thinking in the sounds of the nature, yet not ignoring them. Sora, at his side, looked worried around them. For once, Mamoru thought that Sora looked his age. He’d been a prodigy child, and in some moments, he could forget their gap. He thought about it the first time they met again, after finding out about his condition.

“Mamo-chan?”

“…” If his mistakes lead to war, the only thing he could do with those hands, was end it for good. Just then, he’d be able to forgive himself and laugh properly without guilt. If he was able to, maybe travel, before finally settling down on Asagi, and look for a proper job, a way to help without depending on the others so much. “I’ve been thinking in some plans, with the information that Makoto-kun and Mitsuru-kun gave us.”

“I’m… hearing you.”

Mamoru took a deep breath, looking at the stars once again, feeling the soft wind moving their hair, gently caressing them. He’d wish to feel it for a bit longer, with the calmness of the night over them. “Sora-kun, we need to destroy what Ashura’s nation did. The volcano will erupt soon, one way or another. I want you to go with them to persuade them. And if it doesn’t work, you guys have to destroy it."

“…What about the volcano?”

“That’s where I enter. I’ve already told Kou-kun to take me there.”

Sora stayed silent, and they both felt the rapid, intense rumbling of the earth. Sora understood perfectly what he thought. There was anguish in his face, and after the sound calmed, he turned at him. "The volcano… It’s so loud already. We should go together, then! If we do that…"

It was possible that they’d be able to work it out. Calm the nature. They'd laugh again and live their lives.

But where? Would Asagi and Seiran survive the attacks? What if it was not enough, and Ashura’s arte was activated again, and everything ended in an inevitable disaster?

There was too much at risk.

"I don't want you to get hurt, and while a battlefield is dangerous, I'm sure that the people of Seiran, Ryo-kun and Ken-kun will have your back."

“But-!”

“It's not an option, Sora-kun.”

“…”

_You deserve to enjoy your time under the big blue sky, Sora-kun._

“…Mamo-chan is so unfair.”

He chuckled, patting Sora’s head. The tears piled up in Sora’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but clean them, caressing his cheek. “I am.”

They were stopped abruptly, called to a meeting with Koki and Morihito.

Time waited for no one.

\--o--

The rumbling was too strong. It wouldn’t be stopped anymore. He could see Koki disappearing further with each second, and he started acting, sure of what he did.

The sounds were scary and overwhelming, but he wouldn’t pull away. He wouldn’t run.

He had to protect them. So Koki would rest. So Ryota and Kensuke could relax at least. So they could mourn the fallen ones. He wasn’t worried for Sora, as he was sure that those in Seiran would take care of him like they did until now. Sora had found a new home, like he did.

He had no worries.

Mamoru could see their smiles. Each one felt warmth. A warmth he found involved with, without noticing. It went all over his body, from his head, to the tip of his fingers, focusing solely in one thing.

“We are Asagi…”

He started dancing, using all of his mastery in the art. Mamoru felt his body mixing with the sounds. The wind guiding him, his steps matching the earth’s heartbeats.

His friends were so far, and yet he could see their faces perfectly.

“Kou-kun, Ken-kun, Ryo-kun.”

He wanted them to hear that melody. The melody of the world, that he danced along to.

He could feel it. The hunch that it was okay now. Sora and the others had managed to destroy that cursed object, letting no one but them to know of the art.

With relief, Mamoru felt that he could stop pacing around, and let nature punish him for what he did.

“You said… That you loved my music.”

Mamoru knew he was still being selfish, but he hoped to get a new chance. He’d travel worlds over and over, to see them once again, and play music together.

“My soul will live on with you!”

With their smiles in his mind, Mamoru let the warmness involve him once again.


End file.
